Hidden Emotions
by Pyrefly Rikku
Summary: A yaoi story Sora x Riku if you didn't already know lovely lemon going kind of according to the end of KH2. If you haven't finished the game .. spoilers. : Enjoy


**Hidden Emotions**

_**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I do not own Kingdom Hearts as much as I wish I did. This was also a very random story that I just got into the mood of writing. **Tanoshimu!**_

Xemnas was going for Sora; Riku knew it. It was almost as if Riku had turned into a mind reader for that moment only.

"Sora!"

His name darted out of his mouth with more force than lightening hitting the earth. Xemnas' blade swung straight for Sora's chest. Riku lunged for Sora; he fell almost immediately to the ground. Riku's eyes widened. Sora could not believe what just happened. Riku's expression was worse than Kairi's when he left her at Hollow Bastion.

"NOOOO …. RIKU!"

Through Sora's eyes he thought someone had pressed the slow motion button on a remote. Then reality hit as Riku hit the almost dream like white room's floor. As he rolled farther across the room, blood rushed to Riku's left side as well as the floor. Left there in angst all he could do was lie on the floor and look at Sora. He was pissed. Grabbing Riku and his blades he crossed them in the air and took his stance.

"Oh so now you'll fight alone! Come on Sora, show me what you got!"

Before Xemnas could take his stance Sora's keyblade struck with Riku at an even faster second. His smile slowly faded to confusion.

"Impossible."

"No," he paused, "inevitable." Xemnas fell with a hard thud; slowly deteriorating into the darkness whence he came. With a victory sign from Sora he dropped the blades and ran to his best friend's side. Lifting him up with one arm he looked at the disturbingly large wound on his left side. He rolled Riku onto his back.

"Riku, look at me." Responding to Sora's voice he regained consciousness and winced at the pain. A door opened. It looked like a black hole that you'd see in a space magazine.

"S..ora," he coughed "it's ou..r only wa..y out!" he pointed at the obvious opening in the middle of the room.

"I'm not leaving without you. So .." he helped his friend up slowly so the slit in his side would not hurt anymore than it already did. "We had better hurry." Riku stood up faster than he should of stretching his wound.

"A.. hhh." He sucked air through his teeth gritting them together.

"Sorry bud but we have to move faster or we won't get through." Agreeing to terms they stood and stopped for a second to gather their balance. Riku placed his arm around Sora's neck and leaned on his right side. Sora put his arm around Riku's waist so they would support each other. Even though Riku seemed to limp they got through the portal rather quickly. When they reached the other side the light from the setting sun shined through. They could only stare at the only source of illumination in the sky. It lit everything surrounding them like a night-light. The sound of the waves grew louder as they walked closer to the beach only to stop a few feet from the shoreline.

"Set me here." Sora helped him sit on the sand. His butt seemed to sink making the sand form around him. Gripping his left side to take a look at the damage he looked at Sora. He gave Riku a puzzling look.

"Why?" paused, "why did you take the blow? Why didn't you tell me anything?" Riku looked at the sand. Contemplating on how he was going to respond. Sighing he decided that now was the time.

"Sora," he made the same face a little kid makes when they smell something funny, "I .. could bear to … see you .. " he stopped.

"What Riku? Tell me .. I don't understand, na." He cocked his head and looked right into his eyes.

"Because, I couldn't see you get hurt. And I knew that if you did then I couldn't live." Riku looked away at the sand, trying to memorize the scenery. Sora kept his glance on him like a dog and a bone would. Sora bent down to Riku's level and leaned on his toes not taking his eyes off. Riku turned back to Sora.

"And I was ashamed of what I had become. Sora .." before Riku could finish Sora closed his eyes and kissed him. All the thoughts that seemed to consume Sora's mind vanished. Riku responded by kissing him back. They both pulled away.

"How did you know?" the soft voice that only Sora knew said.

"Not gonna lie but you kinda gave it away when you saved me in there. Plus, that was just how I felt."

"But what about Kairi? I was sure you and her were 'in love'." He smiled while looking back into his face.

"Nope, she knows that I like you. She's known all along. She just didn't want me getting hurt and the same with you." Riku's face somehow constructed a grin.

"Well, I'm glad. I don't know how much longer it was gonna be before I was gonna jump you." Sora laughed.

"Still want to?" Seduction was the only thought that was going through Riku's head.

"Sora," he pecked Sora's lips, "do you have any idea," again leaning closer, "any idea," Sora rolled past his heels to fall backwards into the sand, "how much I've wanted to fuck you? And I don't mean just 'make love' I mean harder than Xemnas was to defeat." He leaned over him ignoring the pain that was making its way to Riku's brain. They found they found their way to each other. Locking their lips in the close middle. Sora was angled leaning on only his forearms, whereas Riku was now straddling his hips. They kissed again and again finally Sora opened his mouth with his tongue and passionately the light and darkness started to slowly become one. Yet again Sora thought time had stopped and this time the world had come to a complete stop. The only thing that mattered was that they loved each other. Riku took Sora's arms out from under him to lay him on his back not for a second breaking their lip lock. Sora's hands went from the sand to under Riku's shirt felling the soft yet firm skin hidden from sight. He slowly lifted his shirt forgetting about the bloody wound. The skin had begun to stick to the doused shirt.

"Ahh!" He pulled away from Sora who formed a sad face. "Damn, this is gonna hurt tomorrow, heh." Sora sat up along with Riku.

"We can stop. I don't want you to over do it." He smirked.

"And what makes you think I'd do that?" he pecked Sora's lips lightly and smiled. Rolled forward after taking Sora's shirt off he started to lick and suck on Sora's neck lightly. Sora moaned. His hands roamed yet again under Riku's shirt only to arrive back down to his pant line. At this point it was quite obvious that Riku liked the thought of their members grinding together. It was harder than a rock, throbbing almost painfully. Noticing Sora's hesitation for Riku's cock he took matters into his own hands and roughly rubbed his lover with his right hand through his pants. He moaned again. This time his hands took charge and Riku's shirt was off along with the pants being unzipped. They pulled each other closer, rubbing their bodied together. To them it was just so right, almost like a jigsaw piece being put together. Their mouths connected this time for good. Riku's pants came off and Sora's hand found the throbber.

'So this was the fiend making all the commotion down here.' Sora thought. He started slow then went faster gripping harder as the pace quickened. Riku could not control his breath; he broke the kiss on and off to moan lightly. He knew he was going to come soon at this rate. Pulling Sora's hand away from his now disappointed member, Riku sat up and looked at Sora. He was so cute yet mature, how he pulled this off, Riku had no idea. Sora nodded at Riku because he knew what was going to happen next, and his mind went crazy at the thought. Sora's pants slowly slid off his hips to rest dry sand. Riku then relocated himself between Sora's legs slightly tracing one finger around his lover's opening. Sora gulped. The mere sexiness of Riku made Sora want to take him to Twilight Town and back a few times. Light from the bright sphere in the sky shined on both of their bodies making it appear sunset like. Riku looked up into Sora's deep cerulean eyes, and then slid two fingers inside of him looking down again. Sora teeth gritted together, trying to ignore the pain, as he knew it would soon turn to pleasure. He started to move in and out twisting them slightly. The light haired wonder looked up again to catch a glance from Sora. They stared at each other. Sora did not even realize that Riku had placed a third finger into his entrance. Twisting his fingers out once more, he changed places with his dick. Riku slid it in all the way and stopped for a moment for Sora to adjust. A few seconds later, Sora started to move his hips, which gave the hint to "go ahead". Thrusting into him at an unhurried pace at first and then started pounding away. Since Riku was almost halfway done to start with he came first bringing Sora Second.

Riku rolled off of Sora onto his right side so he would not hurt himself again. They were both panting frantically.

"I still can't believe that Xemnas is beaten. And I found you and Kairi!"

"I know .. but one thing is for sure. I won't try to hide from you again." Riku assured.

"You better not or I'll have to pound your ass in again." Riku smirked.

"As you just witness I did all the ass pounding. Hah!" They both laughed

"Next time it'll be my turn." He sighed. "Let's go find Kairi and tell her the good news."

"Yeah .. let's go home."

**_The End._**


End file.
